KIGO, love in the aftermath
by donalddeutsch
Summary: My first and only KIGO story. It's a one shot Belated Valentines day present for you all. Kim and Shego find love in the aftermath of tragedy.


KIGO, LOVE IN THE AFTERMATH

A/N: Ok this is my one and only attempt at KIGO, Kim/Shego pairings for those of you who don't know. It takes place after one frightful night battle that takes down two people that they both care about. Some character death, and love finds a way to conquer the mourning. This is going to be a One Shot story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, it's owned by the Disney Corporation.

Chapter One: Death and Love

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to be married in 2 months, and they had things all planned out. But things never happen as there supposed to. Kim Possible, teen hero and love of Ron Stoppable was in a fight with her arche foe Shego and her boss Dr Drakken. Kim and Ron were called to come take care of a little problem that morning, in that Shego and Drakken had stolen some experimental weapon and were going to try to use it to take over the world. Of course Kim and Ron were going to try to stop them, any way that they could. They had been in the lair for the last 3 hours, first sneaking in, and finally taking out the weapon. It was on their way out that they ran into Shego and Drakken, and the fight began.

It was a fairly even fight between Shego and Kim, and Ron was distracting Dr Drakken fairly well. They were about to end things when they heard an explosion deep in the pits of the hidden lair. Kim, Ron and Shego looked at Drakken with the expression of what did you do now?

He looked at them with a shrug. "I don't know what's going on, that wasn't something of my doing. It might be something that the last villain had left before being taken away by GJ." He shrugged and looked at them with a, so are you two going to finish it or not look.

While Shego and Kim were duking it out some more, there was explosions all around them, and they thought that the place might come down around them so they looked at each other and nodded. They in turn turned to look for their other half and found them missing.

"Ron?"

"Dr D?"

They both yelled for the two of the others wondering where they were and why they weren't yelling back. They looked around for Rufus, and found him over by a pile of wreckage. They went over to it to see what was bothering the little guy and both of them gasped. For underneath the pile of beams and timbers they saw a blue arm and a blond head. Ron looked like he was sleeping, and the arm wasn't moving.

"Oh god," they both said at the same time and began to try to move the garbage from the bodies. It was at that time that the building started coming down around them and Ron's eyes opened once and looked at Kim and Shego.

"I love you Kim, take care of Rufus for me, please." He had a pleading look in his eyes as he looked at her hoping that she would get the message.

"God Ron, don't talk like your not going to get out of here, we are going to get you out, and you and Dr Drakken will be ok."

Shego was already trying to get them out, but when she tried to find a pulse on the blue arm, she didn't find one, in fact the arm came out from under the wreckage, unattached to the owner. She let out a gasp and looked at Kim. "He's gone, in fact all I can find is an arm. HE'S GONE, I didn't even get a chance to tell him how I really felt about him." She began crying, which was one thing that both Kim, Ron and Rufus never thought they would see the woman do, but she was, and she was out of it.

The building was coming down all around them even harder now, and they didn't know what to do about it. Ron looked at Kim. "Just look after yourself and Rufus for me, I am going to a better place now. Please remember me, but also go on with your life. Find someone else to love, even if it's Josh or someone else that you had crushed on in High School or College. I will always love you Kim, and I will also always be there for you." With that he looked at her one last time before closing his eyes forever.

Kim was in shock, she knew that something like this might happen one day in their missions, but never thought that she would be alone after words, she had always thought that it might turn out to be them going together. She picked up Rufus and looked at Shego crying on the floor. She touched the button on her Kimmunicator and waited the second or so for Wade to answer. "I need a quick get out of here Wade for two, please and thank you." She was trying to hold back her tears, but her computer geek friend was able to see the hurt in her eyes, along with the destruction that was going on all around. He didn't see what was going on with Shego, but was could hear her crying her eyes out.

"It will be there in less than 5 minutes Kim, is there something you want to tell me?" He was curious about what was going on, and wanted to know if there was anything that he could do.

Kim shook her head and looked him in the eye. "Nothing I can say over the line Wade, just make sure that Rons Parents and Team Go are at my place when we get there, you might want to be there also. Also please call in a GJ clean up and recovery team to this area asap, for recovery. I will call and let them know what their recovering, this is important Wade, so please don't ask any questions" With that, she hung up on him, and grabbed Shego and they got out of there just before the lair crumbled into ruin.

A Global Justice hover plane was waiting for them, along with the recovery crew as they climbed out. She went over to Dr Director and handed in her badge without a word. She then went over to the recovery crew and told them that there was two bodies to take out, and to get them as soon as possible, please and thank you. With that, she and Shego got into the plane, and were waiting for it to take off when Betty Director came in and sat beside them, knowing something bad had happened, and wanting to be a friend, instead of a hard nosed woman boss to Kim. "What's wrong, and who did we lose Kim? More important, wheres Ron?"

Kim started crying her heart out as she told her about what happened during the fight, and what happened to Ron and Dr Drakken. Dr Director told the men on her mic to double the efforts to find the bodies and to put them both in full military honors for the ride back home. She then told the Pilot to take them back to Middleton to the Possible residence. "I'm sorry for your loss Kim, and also for yours Shego, is there anything that I can do for you?"

Shego looked up at her and shook her head. She was in to much shock right now to even recognize that they weren't taking her in, and had asked about her well being. She sat there alone in her thoughts as Kim cried for her lost fiance, and love of her life.

When they got back to Middleton, they were met by not only Team Go, The Stoppables and the Possibles, but also the pastor of Kims Church, Rabbi Katz and a Buddhist monk that was there for Shego. Kim didn't know what to think of that, but was in to much a state of shock to even care right now. They told everyone the news about what happened, and found comfort and joy in their respective families. Team Go got together to comfort their sister and lost member who had defected to the bad side so many years ago, but they were family, and knew that there was probably more going on between her and Dr Drakken than met the eye.

It was a week later that two flag covered caskets were lowered into the ground in full military honors. It seemed that Dr Drakken had been in the military right after dropping out of College, and was a decorated veteran, so his came as no surprise, neither did Ron Stoppable's, for he was finally recognized for his part in things and missions of Team Possible. Both the women were given the flags as two separate 21 gun salutes were done for the two slain men.

It was much later at the wake for the two men that they had a chance to sit down and talk. They had gotten to know each other even better in the time that it took GJ to retrieve the bodies, and seemed to have a lot in common. They became friends, over the next year or so, and looked at each other for the necessary comfort that having loved and lost people were known to have. Shego was surprised to hear that her and Drakken had been given full pardons for their crimes, and she was a free woman now.

They looked at each other over a cup of coffee one year later and smiled at a thought that came into their heads.

"Wow she is beautiful and I wonder if she is feeling the same way about me as I am about her."

That thought led to them discussing different things and finding out that both of them were bi, and seemed to like the same thing in women, the other one.

2 years later, on the 3rd anniversary of the deaths of Ron Stoppable and Drew Lipsky, they were married in a small ceremony on the beaches of Hawii.

A/N2: Ok a bit of tragedy with fluffiness at the end. Sorry I can't write real bad endings, it's just the way I am, unless it's a true death fic like 9-11 or The Day the Hero Died. Please read and review, please and thank you.


End file.
